The Night That Everything Became Inevitable
by BananaFanFics
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt became good friends since moving to New York and now that Blaine is there, Kurt becomes a bit territorial over his and Sebastian's friendship. A bit smutty. Let me know what you think. :)


"Where's Blainers?" Was the first things Sebastian asked, Coming up behind Kurt and squeezing his sides, when he arrived at the club. Kurt to face him, a frown set on his face.

"Why would he be here?" He asked, reaching his arms up to hug Sebastian around the neck and Sebastian raise his brows at the intimacy. They had been that way though, since meeting up in New York, but he was sure it would have all ended when Blaine had gotten there, he was sure that he had just been a teddy bear for Kurt because he was warmer than his creepy ass 'boyfriend pillow'.

"I don't know. I thought you two were tied at the hip." He shrugged and slinked his arms around Kurt's waist, going easily with the intimacy.

"You're my friend, not his." Kurt said and Sebastian was ready to tease him about being possessive, but his eyes gleamed with something else, something like desperation.

"You alright?" He asked, tightening his hold, making Kurt's eyes fall shut.

"Yeah, just...I don't want to be here." Kurt opened his eyes, now wet. "Can we just hang out at your place tonight?" He asked and Sebastian nodded.

Kurt sprang into action, pulling Sebastian out of the club and to a taxi, odd because normally they'd walk.

"You guys break up?" Sebastian guessed once they were in the cab and went quiet when Kurt shot him a glare. They rode the rest of the way in peace. Kurt left the cab hastily when they got there, leaving Sebastian to pay.

"You know I always pay for your things." He called out as he ran to catch the elevator that Kurt held open for him.

"You're rich." Kurt shrugged. "And an asshole. I don't feel bad." That's why Sebastian kept him around, because of the bluntness, because he was so unafraid. He could never get bored with Kurt, and he wasn't sure if that was more exciting or terrifying.

They sat on Sebastian bed for a while, watching an illegally downloaded movie off of his laptop. It was comfortable, but silent and that was unusual of Kurt, especially since Sebastian had made them both rum and diet cokes. He said nothing though, not even when Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder, not even when Kurt took his left hand and began toying with his fingers, not even when Kurt started to nozzle his hand.

"Hey!" He finally shrieked out when Kurt bit his finger. "What the hell is up with you?"

"You're my friend." Kurt's head snapped towards him, the answer coming out immediately.

"I am." Sebastian nodded.

"Not Blaine's."

"I suppose not." He nodded again.

"Do you still want to fuck him?"

"What the fuck is this, Kurt?" He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms defensively.

"Answer."

"I hardly ever did, it was just some stupid petty highschool thing that became more about annoying you." Sebastian said, tossing a hand up as if to shoo the whole conversation away.

"He likes you." Kurt said, his voice quieter, carrying that shakiness it always got when he was emotional.

"I don't give a fuck." Sebastian shrugged, eyes shifting to look at the laptop screen.

"You wouldn't fuck him even if he bent over in front of you?" Kurt challenged, getting Sebastian to look back at him.

"No. I would not." He gritted out through his teeth.

Silence fell over them than and they sat there, the sound of the movie acting as a consistent rhyme for both their hearts and Sebastian was so confused as to why his heart was unsteady.

"What about me?" Kurt whispered.

"What about you what?" He mutter, letting out sigh as he leans back and gives a petulant shrug.

"Would you fuck me?"

"Kurt-" Sebastian sighed and crossed one arm over his waist, the other reaching up to press his thumb and forefinger against firmly his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Answer." Kurt demanded.

"I-Kurt..." He sighed again before picking his head up and throwing his laptop to the end of the bed. "Fuck you, I'm not going to answer your petty questions so that you can feel secure in knowing that you're prettier than you stupid boyfriend." He said sharply.

"That's not what it's about." Kurt mumbled and hugged his legs to his chest, making Sebastian sigh again, but he continued before he had a chance to speak. "I want _you_ to think that I'm better."

Sebastian waited a moment to answer, he hated talking like this, he much prefered speaking through banter. "You're better than everyone, Kurt." He said finally. "You're...my guy." He shrugged. "The only one i can stand, of course you're better."

They both went quiet a that and Sebastian stared ahead because he knew that Kurt's soft smile would break him. "Would you fuck me?"

"Would you bend over in front of me?" Sebastian scoffed immediately.

Kurt stood after a few seconds and his hands went down to undo his belt.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, "Kurt." He said sternly.

Kurt let his belt fall from his hands before working on his button and zip.

"Kurt."

He slipped his pants down his legs and stepped out of them, hooking his fingers into the waist band of his briefs.

"Kurt, this is insane."

He slid them off and Sebastian moaned at the sight.

"Kurt, babe. C'mon." Sebastian begged, running a hand roughly through his hair.

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

"Fuck." Sebastian whimpered as his eyes roamed over Kurt's naked body; his broad chest, narrow waist, sharp hips, pink erection, and those long, _long_ legs. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly for a second, and Sebastian could tell he was getting emotional, but the smile splayed across his face let Sebastian know that he was alright. Kurt took a deep breath before opening his eyes and climbing onto the bed to rest himself on his hands and knees, ass facing Sebastian.

"Fuck, Kurt." Sebastian growled, kneeling up, placing his hands on Kurt's ass cheeks, pulling them apart and giving another moan at the sight.

"Mmm, do that." Kurt moaned back, crossing his arms and settling his head on them.

"Flip over." Sebastian ordered, his head starting to ach with all the thoughts running through his brain, and he was sure for a moment that he was going to throw himself into a panic attack, but then Kurt obeyed. His eyes were shining blue with need, his shoulders tense with want, but what made Sebastian calm was the fact that he could see Kurt was just as confused as he was. "You're cheating on Blaine."

"Fuck me, Sebastian." Kurt replied, his voice oddly low, eyes staying glued to Sebastian's.

"More than happy to, but I need you to really think about it, babe." He told him, regaining himself a bit more because he was the one who was going to have to hold the control for the both of them.

"Fuck me." And at those words Sebastian stood, undressing himself as he went through his nightstand for lube and a condom. Kurt whined loudly when Sebastian pressed a finger into him, his hand gripping the boy's hair desperately.

"Fuck, you're tight." Sebastian breathed out, wiggling his finger around a bit before adding another.

"God, Bas!" Kurt gasped out. "Please, oh god please! Need you, _been _needing you." Sebastian ignored the words, not ready to get into it right now, but he was sure he knew what Kurt meant. He needed Kurt more than Kurt needed him.

"Yeah, baby." He breathed out, and pressed his lips to Kurt's, who kissed him eagerly and made him forget why he hated he had ever had a no kissing rule, although he was sure it was only so amazing because it was with Kurt.

"Come on." Kurt groaned after awhile, when Sebastian had three fingers pumping into him. He reached down for the condom and slapped it to Sebastian's chest.

"Excuse you, sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I'm the one in charge here." Sebastian teased, and opened it with his teeth before rolling it onto his cock. He dove his fingers into Kurt again, making his preen and arch up before throwing Kurt's legs over his shoulders and finally and finally fucking into him with his cock as he kissed Kurt soundly, only allowing their whimpers to come out.

"Sebastian." Kurt gasped when he finally caught his breath from the kiss.

"I know-_fuck_-I know." Sebastian answered, finally beginning to move, fucking into Kurt at a slow and steady pace as he moaned and dug his nails into Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian took it a sign to give more, quickening his pace and adding more force to his thrust.

"Sebastian! Fuck!" Kurt shouted and Sebastian pulled back to look at his face. Kurt had never had it rough before is what he found, and that was startling because he wasn't even being particularly rough, but he was giving him _something_ that Blaine never had.

"Feel so good baby." He hissed into Kurt's ear and Kurt's legs tensed, bringing them flush together and he knew Kurt was about come without even having his cock touched. "Let go, baby." He told him. "So hot, Kurt. Let go, beautiful." And Kurt did, his cock spurting out over their stomachs. Sebastian moaned at the squeeze around his cock as it happened, and it only took him one more thrust to come.

They laid there for a long time after, facing each other and keeping busy by stroking each other's hair and arms and sides.

"I'm leaving Blaine." Kurt said and it took Sebastian by surprise, but he just nodded and acted as if it didn't.

"Good idea."

"Don't worry, I won't be a whiny bitch about tonight." Kurt assured him and Sebastian's eyes went even softer.

"But you're always a whiny bitch." He teased, earning a whack to his head.

"I mean it though, I mean, I know you're allergic to monogamy."

Sebastian sighed and bit his lip, looking over Kurt's face. "Let's get our shit together and then we'll talk, okay Hummel?"

Kurt smiled. "Okay, Smythe."


End file.
